inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 23 (Crown): Shin, the Soccer Prodigy
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Universe Eleven *Blue Eleven *Green Eleven Episode 23 (Crown): Shin, the Soccer Prodigy "You see now, Sato? You can't beat us like that!" Shin said, laughing. "Shut up! We'll get you next time!" Isamu said, his eyes filled with hatred. "I love that those eyes of yours! Entertain me even more!" Referee blows the whistle to resume the match. "That bastard...!" Isamu thought. Hideyoshi was in possession of the ball this time. Hideyoshi dribbled the ball halfway, but was blocked by Kenta again. "Why can't you just get out of my way!?!" Hideyoshi said, frustratedly. "Sorry." He said, unapologetically. "But this ball is mine!" And he roughly tackled Hideyoshi. "Hideyoshi-senpai!" Isamu called out. "Don't mind me! Yu!" "Yeah, I hear you!" And Hideyoshi passed the ball to Yu, and smirked, "Didn't see that coming, eh?" The pass had connected, but Kei was there to stop the ball. "Nice backup!" Kenta complimented. "You...!" Hideyoshi cursed again, underneath his breath. "You're not going any further than this." Kei said, spreading his arms out. Yu's eyes darkened, "Oh, really? I haven't showed you what I'm really made of yet!" He said. "WINDDOOO PEGASUS!!!!" Kei didn't see this coming, so he got caught off guard. "My most brilliant hissatsu technique yet!" A huge pegasus appeared, and he was riding on it, with the ball in hand. Commentator: Splendid!!!! Sasaki Yu has successfully past Kei for the first time in the match!!! Using Wind Pegasus, he got past him!!! Is he going to score?! "Fat chance!" Kou said, as he went up to greet Yu. "I won't let you shoot! GREATTT WALLLL!!!!" He stomped on his feet and a huge wall came up and blocked Yu of his path. "Nice!" Shin said, smirking. "Pass the ball to Rokuro!" "Hai!" And he passed the ball to him, and Rokuro dribbled up halfway but was blocked by Jun. "I'll stop you!" "I'd like to see you try!" "SHADDOWWWW RAINNNN!!!!" "You think that's going to work on me?! What a fool. SHINNNYYY FEATTHHERRR!!!!" A pair of blue disks appeared behind his back and it extended into a pair of blue wings, and he flew above him and landed. "Damn it!" Jun said angrily. "Donmai, donmai, Jun! Next time!" Isamu encouraged. "Hai!" "Stupid Captain, so cheery." "Nii-chan isn't stupid!" "Really?" Rokuro smirked at this. Then Rokuro saw that Shin was coming up from behind him, out of nowhere. "Captain!" Rokuro exclaimed. "Pass it here!" Shin said, motioning him. "I'm not letting you!" Hideyoshi said, running up from behind. "Bastard...!" Rokuro cursed. "That's what I should be saying to you!" Hideyoshi said. "I second that." Yu agreed. "Just do it, Rokuro!" "Okay!" "How could he say okay to that?! We're marking him!" Hideyoshi thought. Then he looked behind him. "What?! He's gone! How?!" Commentator: BRILLIANTTTT!!!! Both Hideyoshi and Yu didn't see Shin using his hissatsu technique and got past him! What a brilliant soccer player! "Shut up already! How did he get past us?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "Simple. I used a hissatsu technique called Invisible Cloak. It lets me turn invisible and you guys didn't even notice. Hahahaha!" He laughed, a disgusting laugh. "This bastard...! Sato!" Hideyoshi said, concerned. "Oi, don't forget about me, Hide-senpai." Oshiro said, waving his hand. "Man, you're leeching of Takayuki now!" "No honorifics? I'm hurt." Takayuki teased. "Shut up!" "You again? Hah, well no matter how many times you try to go against me, you will never defeat me." Shin said, confidence glowing all over him. "Just you wait!" "Don't let him shoot!" Hideyoshi called out. "Got it!" "Takayuki!" "Hai, hai!" And then he went up to Shin with Kai. "You're not getting any further than this!" "Fools." "Kai! Let's use that hissatsu technique!" "That?" Shin thought. "Alright!" "BRITANNIAA CROSSSUU!!!" They jumped in the air, making an X formation, a glowing blue runic circle then formed in the air above Shin, but Shin noticed it and used another hissatsu technique on them. "DOUBLEEE GUNNN!!!" "What?!" Takayuki exclaimed. Two guns then appeared out of his hand and he crossed his arms making it X-shaped, and a shield covered him as well, and he shot the gun, with red bullets coming out of the gun, injuring both Takayuki and Kai. "This guy really is incredible!" Isamu thought. Commentator: SUCH AN INTENSE MATCH!!! Takayuki and Kai had tried to stop Shin by using Britannia Cross, but in the end failed because of Shin's extraordinary ability! This is why he was called the God of Soccer!!! "God of Soccer?" Isamu wondered aloud. "That's right, Sato. I am Shin, the God of Soccer! The soccer prodigy whom Coach X has chosen!" He said proudly. "You're forgetting someone." Oshiro said, facing him. "Oh, you mean you? What do I have to do with you? You good for nothing." After hearing that, Oshiro's fists tightened. "...what did you just say?" "I said you're good for nothing!" He cackled. "Shut up!" "Oh man... he just hit the button." Akira thought. Then he smirked, "Shin is going to pay for that." "You think you're hot stuff? I'll show you what a hot stuff really is! Let's do this, Kazuo! ILLUSORY LINE!!!" "I guess he doesn't need me for now." Akira said, backing off. "I can see right through you, stupid." Shin smirked. Before Kazuo and Oshiro synchronized, Shin used his own hissatsu technique. "COME ON OUT, GUNSHOOTTT!!!" He jumped, and when he was in mid-air, he spun the ball, giving it an effect of looking like a bullet, and he shot the ball with a powerful kick. "Hey, did I say I was done with you?!" Oshiro said, completely pissed off. "WILDDOO CLAWWW V2!!!" "Oshiro!" Isamu said, shocked. "Trying to look cool, eh?" Shin said, laughing. "He's not the only one protecting the goal!" Akira said, going up to help them. "Minna!" Isamu said, moved. "Come on out, Joker!" He pulled a card from nowhere, and it was a joker card. Then the joker card was filled with poisoned gas, and he shot the card like it was a sword. "Everyone's trying hard to protect the goal... what can I do to stop the goal?!" Isamu thought. "Try as you might, but you won't ever stop me!" "DEATTHH HANDDOO KAIII!!!!" Shin walked away, knowing that they won't score anyway. They tried to stop the ball with all their might, and when it looked like they were going to stop it, the ball went inside. The referee blew the whistle. Commentator: GOALLL!!!!! AND IT'S INNN!!!!! There's only ten more minutes until the first half of the match!!! It's a score of 3-0 now!!! This is such an exciting game!!! "He's commenting way too much!" Hideyoshi said, annoyed. "Guys, we still have time! We almost had it! We can do this!" "Really, trying to be too optimistic sometimes isn't good for you, Sato." Shin said, a little annoyed. He had to win this no matter what. It was for Yasuo after all, and stupid Sato didn't even know about this, and they were cousins! Ridiculous! Thinking about this made Shin want to puke. Friends my ass! He thought. "You guys can't even land a score on us, much less win the game. Sato, you do want to know why this is happening isn't it?" When he heard that, his eyes widened, so did Miyazaki's. Was he going to tell them the truth? Miyazaki thought. "Yes!" Isamu earnestly said. Shin grinned, "Then win the game! Fight me with all you've got, and if you defeat us, I will tell you!" So he's not going to, after all. He's only doing this to motivate Sato, even though Sato doesn't really need much motivating. "Bring it on! I accept your challenge!" Preview of Episode 24 (Crown): The Fight with Shin I'm Isamu Sato, and we really are in a pinch right now, and the first half is almost over! It's been one exciting game though, that's for sure! Shin is definitely an amazing soccer player, and I'm trembling with excitement as the game drags on. Things took a turn, however, when Shin issued a challenge at me, telling me that if we win the game, he will tell us what's really going on, and why all this is happening. I want to find out, and so I will fight all the more with my teammates with them! I have to believe in them, and not let Japan get destroyed! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Fight with Shin!